Drive
by cries havoc
Summary: Series of Azoph drabbles framed around Toph being sneaky and Azula being honest. Inspired by the Incubus song "Drive."
1. First Meeting

Author's Note: Yeah. I'm alive. School. Enjoy.

_**"So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive..."**_

"What do you want, Bei Fong?" Azula did not relax her stance.

The young earth bender shifted on her feet, clearly displaying her discomfort. Her blind eyes stared aimlessly past Azula.

Hazarding a glance away form her foe, the Fire Nation princess observed that there were plenty of sizable rocks in the nearby woods. There was no reason she could see why Toph wasn't attacking. Still, the younger girl stood with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Well?" Azula was not known for her patience.

"I don't know, exactly," Toph said finally. "Zuko got drunk the other night and–"

"Zu-zu talks too much." Azula snarled.

"Yeah," Toph replied, rubbing her head, "probably. Especially when he can't make up his mind whether he wants Katara or Aang."

Azula raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing in return.

"Anyway, he was telling us stories about when you guys were younger… Said he misses that Azula." Toph's hesitation was visible. "What happened to her? To you? Why did you change?"

Mentally, Azula reeled, but she gave nothing away. "I grew up."

"That's what I figured you'd say," Toph sighed. She turned to go, appearing not to care that Azula could still attack at a moment's notice.

Azula battled against everything that told her this was a bad idea. "Wait. Why do you want to know?"

Toph stopped at Azula's words. Without turning she said, "Because I don't think we're all that different. And yet we're worlds apart. I don't understand it, but I want to."

This shook Azula out of her fighting stance. "What's the point in knowing? It wouldn't change anything." Her tone held the smallest bit of sincerity, which almost made it more telling.

"Maybe not," Toph turned, "but what if it did?"

Azula considered this silently. Before she could speak, Toph continued.

"You want to be Fire Lord, right?"

"Yes."

"And we both know Zuko isn't cut out for it."

"What are you getting at?"

Azula watched warily as Toph walked towards her.

"Realistically, what's more likely? That Aang will defeat your father or that the Avatar will fail to restore balance for the first time in history?"

Toph stared at where she figured Azula's eyes were.

Unwilling to betray her father to an earth bender, Azula chose her words carefully. "What is most likely is that our navy will continue the war even in my father's absence."

"Not if you tell them to stop fighting," Toph said.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because even Aang isn't naïve enough to think the Fire Nation will ever agree to a full surrender. When we take out Ozai, we'll still have you to deal with. And whichever noble grabs the crown after that."

Azula bit her lip, wondering for a moment if Toph was right. "So when my father and I win the war, we'll stabilize things."

Toph shook her head. "But you won't ever win. There will always be resistance."

"So what do you propose, Bei Fong?"

"Fight with us—"

Azula scoffed.

"Not out in the open. We'll be sneaky about it. When Aang defeats Ozai he'll install you as Fire Lord. You'll signal an end to the war. With the Avatar backing you, the rest of the world will, too." Toph smirked. "I trust you can handle the Fire Nation nobles?"

"Of course. It's an interesting proposal… I'll consider it."

Toph shrugged. "I'll be here again tomorrow. We'll see if you're all talk or not." She turned and walked away again. "I hope you'll be here. You're too cute to be evil."


	2. Normal Conversation over Tea

New Azoph chapter 2

_**"Take the wheel and steer."**_

Azula paced, wondering if she was making the biggest mistake of her life. Snapping her head up at the sound of approaching footsteps, she saw Toph stop a few paces away.

"You came. I'm surprised." Toph bit back a smile.

"I'm committing treason by being here," Azula said, still unsure.

"It's only reason if you get caught," Toph replied, motioning for Azula to follow her.

Azula did not move.

"You're dressed as an Earth Kingdom subject. Don't you think it would be less conspicuous to talk in town?" Toph motioned to her again.

"How do I know you won't betray me?" Azula took a hesitant step forward.

"I want peace. What good would it do me to screw up my own plan?" Toph chuckled, a sound Azula found was pleasant. "Besides, who would believe me?"

Finding no quick argument, Azula followed the blind girl into town and to a small café. She wondered how Toph was able to navigate so easily, but didn't ask.

Sitting down, Azula asked, "So, how is this going to work?"

"Well," Toph began, "first we convince Aang."

Frowning immediately, Azula replied, "He doesn't know?"

"Look, Lightening Bug, I didn't know whether you'd agree. I didn't want to get his hopes up." Toph shrugged. "Now that you have, I Figured it'd be better for us both to try and convince him together."

"What in this for me, again?" Azula struggled to control her temper.

"You get to be the Fire Lord who ended the war on terms favorable to everyone. You can step out of the shadow of those who came before you. Rule uncontested."

Azula considered this.

"I like the idea, but is it feasible?"

"I hope so." Toph shifted in her seat as they paused their conversation to order tea. "All you have to do is stay half a step behind us. The comet is months away. When Aang defeats Ozai—"

"If he does," Azula muttered.

"Sure," Toph said easily. "If and when Aang defeats Ozai, we'll install you as Fire Lord. You might even get to kick Zuko's butt."

The girls shared a smile.

"Okay, I'm on board," Azula said. Weeks, even months, of doubt clouded her head. The earth bender, she had to admit, had several good points and a very good idea. It was almost eerie that Toph's proposal came at a time when Azula was in the midst of a mental crisis about the war.

Toph raised her eyebrows, but smiled. "Great." She took a sip of her tea. "We should wait a few days to talk to Aang. I don't want you disappearing from your friends too much. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless we invent a reason for you to disappear." Toph smirked.

Azula set down her teacup. "What?"

"Well," Toph drew out the word, "If you were having some crazy relationship with one of us, it would give you a reason to slip away." Toph obviously could not see Azula's immediate reaction to this idea. "Or you could convince your friends you're meeting with Zuko in secret and that he's playing double-agent for the Fire Nation."

Azula blinked at Toph. "They won't believe about Zuko. Well, they'd believe about him being a double-agent, but not about me working with him. It's no secret that Zuko and I don't get along."

"Okay, so who should be set you up with?" Toph said this as if it was typical conversation over tea.

Again Azula spent a few seconds just staring and blinking at Toph, before slowly shaking her head. "Not the water tribe boy, he's not my type. Or the Avatar, that's too unbelievable."

Toph sipped the last of her tea. "Alright, so me or Katara."

Azula opened and closed her mouth. "I guess."

"Katara's kind of a hot head, but maybe that would work." Toph thought about this for a moment and felt an unfamiliar stab in her gut at the idea of Azula and Katara being together.

"No. I," Azula paused, "It would be easier if it was you. After all, I will actually be meeting with you from time to time, right?"

Toph nodded. "Yeah, I'll let you know where we're going and when, so you can keep following at a safe distance."

"Then let's do that."

"Works for me, Lightening Bug." Inside, Toph was fluttery. Her attraction to Azula was becoming an annoyance, but at least now she had an excuse to talk to the fire bender.

Azula frowned at the nickname, but made no comment.

"So, why don't we meet the day after tomorrow, same time, and I'll bring Aang?"

"Sounds good." Azula stood and placed some money on the table, telling Toph not to worry about the check.

"Thanks, Azula."

Biting back the words "you're welcome," Azula turned to leave. "I'll see you soon, Toph."

Toph smiled and waved goodbye as she felt the other girl's footsteps through the earth, "Yeah, see you Azula."


End file.
